CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 In CaveClan.... Flashfire purred again "your welcome" he whispered in his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The sun set and it grew dark out. "Um, maybe we should head back to camp?" asked Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 23:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:08, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow stood up and waited for Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 23:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire stood up and started padding over to the camp with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and the two entered camp. Icewish ♥ 23:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good night Lighningshadow" Flashfire purred brushing his pelt as he padded into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. "Good night to you too," he said to Flashfire as he padded over to his nest. He laid down and fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 23:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred then fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Lightningshadow woke up an padded outside of the den. Icewish ♥ 23:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up and padded out of the den "good morning" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Good morning to you too," purred Lightningshadow. "Would you like to share a mouse?" Icewish ♥ 23:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "yes i would" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Great," said Lightningshadow as he padded over to the freash-kill pile. Icewish ♥ 23:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, April 15, 2013 (UTC) He picked up a mouse. Icewish ♥ 23:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire ate the mouse with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. Icewish ♥ 00:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back and licked his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, would you like to go on a border patrol?" asked Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 01:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "sure" Flashfire purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and padded outside of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire followed Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) They walked over to the MossClan border. Lightningshadow heard a deep growl.... Icewish ♥ 01:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A fox attacked Lightningshadow. He slashed it in the face, but then it bit the tomcat in the neck. Icewish ♥ 01:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "NO!" Flashfire screamed knocking the fox off Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The fox growled and lunged at Flashfire. --- Lightningshadow tried to stand, but could not. Blood was dripping from the terrible wound to his neck. Icewish ♥ 01:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw jumped on the fox out of know where "get Lightningshadow to the med-cats den!" Flashfire picked Lightningshadow up and dashed over to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow started to cough up blood. --- Oceanpaw was sorting herbs. Icewish ♥ 01:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "heal him!" Flashfire screamed to Oceanpaw "i don't want him to die!" he cried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, alright," said Oceanpaw, started. She grabbed a few herbs and started to treat Lightningshadow's wounds. "His wounds are pretty deep, I'm not sure if he'll..." Her voice trailed off. Icewish ♥ 01:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "dont say a word about him dying! because he won't!" Flashfire cried licking Lightningshadows fur.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw covered his wounds in cobwebs and marigold. "There isn't any more that I can do, Flashfire, we're just going to have to wait," she told the tomcat. Lightningshadow was laid down in a nest in the medicine den. His eyes were closed. Icewish ♥ 01:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "can i stay here?" Flashfire asked, Badgerclaw came back to camp covered in blood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay